Mas tu nascestes para ser espinho, e eu cicatriz
by CarliProngs
Summary: Quem era o 'tu' e quem era o 'eu' nessa sentença, não se sabe. A única coisa que se pode ter certeza era que os momentos de felicidade eram capazes de apagar todas as mágoas, dores e erros. Pelo menos por algum tempo. *Baseada em fatos reais*
1. Chapter 1

Mais um minuto se passara e eu ainda sentia como se tivesse sido atropelada por um caminhão. Meus olhos desobedeciam minhas ordens cerebrais e insistiam em se fechar a cada segundo. Minha cabeça latejava e grande parte da minha mente bombardeava minha retina com imagens da minha confortável cama.

Eu estava com meu rosto apoiado junto a tampa de madeira da carteira da sala de História da Magia. Meu braço direito estava estendido sobre a mesa, com a mão dependurada de um modo que quase encostava na carteira à frente e meu braço esquerdo estava jogado sobre meus olhos, tentando frustradamente tampar um pouco da luz. Meu corpo estava quase cedendo ao sono, quando o Professor Binns falou um pouco mais alto do que o usual:

- Senhor Potter, queira, por favor, se comportar como um aluno de sétimo ano?

Ao ouvir a menção do nome de James, tudo que eu estava conseguindo guardar na parte escondida da minha mente intitulada 'analisar depois' veio à tona.

_Flashback- 6 meses antes (final do 6º ano de Hogwarts)_

- Isso é tão injusto! - Marlene contestava rindo, enquanto nós andávamos em direção ao Salão Principal para o jantar.

- Claro que não é! - eu tentava manter minha expressão séria. - Eu estou te dizendo: você é o exemplo vivo de como ser uma santinha.

- Lily! Eu não sou que nem você, que não pensa nas consequências. Mas isso não significa que eu seja uma santa.

- Então me fala alguma coisa considerada errada - e isso não inclui ir à cozinha roubar comida - que você tenha feito nos últimos 5 anos.

- Eu...

- Lene, Lily! - Sirius gritou nossos nomes e acenou para que nos sentássemos com ele assim que adentramos o Salão.

- Nem adianta fazer essa cara de alívio. Continuaremos essa conversa no dormitório.

Marlene me olhou com cara de poucos amigos e se sentou ao lado de Sirius, deixando para mim o único outro lugar, ao lado de James e de frente para eles. O grupo também continha Remus, que estava sentado ao outro lado de James e Peter, que observava tudo sentado do outro lado de Sirius.

- Boa noite, garotas - Remus cumprimentou - Como vão vocês?

- Bem, e vocês? - eu respondi, dando um sorriso para ele.

- Também. Então, senhorita Evans. O plano de hoje à noite está de pé, não é? - Sirius disse piscando o olho para mim.

- Claro, claro. Quem vai? - eu disse enquanto me servia.

- Eu, você, Moony e Wormtail, até agora. O Prongs deu pra trás e a Lene a gente nem pergunta mais.

Olhei para o lado e percebi que James estava remexendo na sua comida de maneira desanimada.

- Por que não vai com a gente, James? Vai ser divertido.

- Ele é um fraco! - Sirius disse rindo.

- Eu estou com dor de cabeça! - James retrucou irritado, como se já tivesse dito a mesma coisa milhares de vezes antes.

- Mais um motivo pra ir com a gente. Uma noite em Hogsmeade sempre melhora qualquer coisa. - eu disse, cutucando-o, como se esperasse alguma reação.

- Não, hoje não. Não estou bem, mesmo.

- Não estou falando? Um fraco! - Sirius alfinetou novamente.

- Se você não melhorar essa cara e ir com a gente, eu vou começar a realmente acreditar que você é fraco, James. - eu disse cutucando de novo e rindo.

- Hoje não. - ele disse se levantando - Vou pro dormitório. Boa noite pra vocês.

Assim que ele virou as costas, olhei para Sirius como quem pergunta o que estava acontecendo. Ele mexeu a cabeça, mostrando que não sabia. Fiquei com aquilo na cabeça por um tempo, até me lembrar de que tínhamos de planejar como sairíamos do castelo.

- Vocês precisam parar com isso! - Madame Rosmerta ria abertamente enquanto colocava mais uma garrafa de cerveja amanteigada no balcão. O bar já estava fechado, mas nós continuávamos lá.

- Não é o tipo de coisa que a gente planeja, Rose, querida. Simplesmente acontece de algum alvo surgir quando estamos inspirados.

- Diga por si mesmo. Eu me reviro todo para não dar detenção e tirar pontos da Grifinória todas as vezes que vocês azaram algum pobre coitado.

- E esses, meus caros amigos - eu disse levantando minha taça de cerveja propondo um brinde. – É o nosso querido Remus mostrando que seu lado não maroto pode, sim, salvar vidas.

Todos levantaram suas taças concordando e rindo, enquanto Peter (que era quem sempre se embebedava primeiro) batia as mãos, como se estivesse vendo um dos maiores espetáculos da Terra.

Após mais alguns momentos de conversa, nós decidimos que já era demasiado tarde e que deveríamos voltar para o castelo. Sirius, com o mapa, foi na frente, e eu e Remus nos encarregamos da tarefa de levar Peter. As coisas ficaram um pouco complicadas quando ele derrubou uma armadura no caminho e não quis, de maneira nenhuma, ir embora sem antes pedir as devidas desculpas àquela 'incrível dama', como ele mesmo disse. Depois de algumas dificuldades e desventuras, chegamos em segurança ao Salão Comunal. Quando entrei no meu dormitório, me deparei com Marlene no décimo sono, abraçada a um livro que mais parecia uma Bíblia. Tentei acomodá-la da maneira mais confortável, mas meus sentidos não estavam em perfeita harmonia devido à cerveja amanteigada, o que fez com que eu caísse em cima da pobre coitada. Após alguns xingamentos da parte dela e alguns resmungos das outras meninas, eu finalmente me deitei e dormi quase que instantaneamente.

* * *

><p>NA: Boom, acho que algumas pessoas estão estranhando o comportamento da Lily e também do James nessa fic, não é? rs

Mas eu tenho uma explicação pra isso: essa fic é inspirada em fatos reais.

Eu estou adaptando o que aconteceu com uma amiga/prima/irmã (haha) minha, e ela não é muito parecida com a Lily que todos estão acostumados.

Enfim, deixa eu explicar algumas coisas: por ser baseada em fatos reais (e a história real ainda estar em andamento, rs), eu não sei como vou fazer o final. Se vou deixá-lo do jeito que esta realmente acontecendo ou se vou adaptá-lo pra fazer um 'final feliz'...

Mais uma coisa: alguns capítulos daqui pra frente serão ainda parte de um flashback, então eu direi quando ele acabar.

No mais, isso é tudo. Se tiverem alguma dúvida, mande reviews. Se não, mandem também! *-*

Beijos, Carli.


	2. Chapter 2

Os dias seguintes se passaram sem acontecimentos estranhos. Eu acordava, ia para o Salão Principal, tomava meu café-da-manhã, assistia a algumas aulas e passava boa parte do tempo livre com os Marotos e com Marlene. Esses momentos de pura diversão quase sempre traziam consigo um diálogo que se tornara uma piada entre Sirius e eu.  
>- Lily - Sirius sempre abria conversa, em qualquer momento e em qualquer lugar do castelo - o que o James é?<br>- Fraco! - eu respondia todas as vezes, mas sem antes fazer uma cara de quem pensa seriamente no assunto.  
>James sempre me olhava com uma cara de 'um dia eu te provo o contrário', e os outros, que estavam por perto, sempre riam com essa reação.<br>Um dia, durante uma tarde de outono, eu decidi que gastaria meu tempo com algo mais útil do que uma aula de Herbologia. Desviei do caminho das estufas e fui em direção a um corredor vazio, perto da biblioteca. Lá havia uma vista linda do lago, além de ser o ponto certo pra matar aula.  
>Cheguei e me deparei com James sentado no chão frio, com a cabeça tombada pra trás e os olhos fechados. Sua mochila estava jogada em algum canto e ele parecia cansado, mas não adormecido. Caminhei em sua direção em passos curtos, pra não assustá-lo e sentei ao seu lado. Meu esforço pareceu em vão, já que ele levantou a cabeça rapidamente e olhou pros lados com uma aparência desnorteada.<br>- Ei, calma, sou só eu - eu disse rindo enquanto ele se situava.  
>- Ah, oi - ele respondeu enquanto arrumava seus óculos e se endireitava - o que está fazendo aqui?<br>- Provavelmente o mesmo que você, não é?  
>- É, pois é. Aula de que?<br>- Herbologia.  
>- Hmm, parece chato.<br>- É, o bastante. E você, aula de que?  
>- Não faço a mínima idéia.<br>Nós nos olhamos e rimos timidamente. Não era comum eu estar sozinha com James, já que Sirius sempre estava por perto, e eu me senti um pouco envergonhada. Ele não era um completo estranho, mas era o cara com quem eu fazia brincadeira todos os dias, várias vezes por dia. Além desses momentos, nossa interação se resumia a comprimentos nos corredores e a olhadelas despistadas de minha parte. Afinal, toda a Hogwarts conhecia a beleza do maroto, e eu não ficava de fora. James sempre teve alguma coisa que me atraia, que me fazia querer ter algo mais intenso do que um simples 'oi' durante as aulas.  
>Não era como se eu pretendesse ser a mais nova aquisição da família Potter, tampouco. Eu só queria 'experimentar' James. Saber se ele era realmente aquilo tudo que todas diziam.<br>O aviso de término da aula soou pelo castelo e eu fui em direção ao Salão Comunal, enquanto James tomou o rumo pro campo de quadribol, para treinar. Durante o caminho, eu ouvi algo em um corredor deserto.  
>- Psssh! Lils!<br>Olhei para os lados desnorteada, procurando a origem do chamado. Quando me virei, dei de cara com Amos, que andava em minha direção sorrindo do jeito que eu mais adorava.  
>- Bom dia - ele disse enquanto me dava um selinho e me abraçava - Eu estava com saudades.<br>Eu e Amos, há algum tempo, tínhamos um relacionamento que não precisava de rótulo. Nós ficávamos sempre, mas não assumíamos um namoro. Era algo intenso e muito bom. Eu adorava ele de todas as formas, e estava extremamente feliz.  
>O único problema é que eu desconfiava não ser a única.<br>- Bom dia - eu disse, enquanto retribuía o abraço e afastava o último pensamento para longe - Onde você estava?  
>- Nas masmorras. Minha aula de poções acabou agora. E você?<br>- Matando aula em um corredor - eu fiz cara de quem foi pega em flagrante.  
>- Que absurdo! - ele se afastou um pouco - como você ousa matar aula e não me chamar?<br>- Desculpa - eu ri - Prometo não fazer de novo.  
>- Ok então. Como um modo de compensar esse seu erro gravíssimo - ele disse enquanto andava comigo em um abraço - eu acho que você deveria aceitar ir comigo para algum lugar mais vazio, pra gente conversar direito sobre o assunto.<br>- Só se for agora - eu disse rindo.  
>Fomos em direção a uma das inúmeras salas vazias do castelo. Amos sempre sabia a maneira mais certa de fazer com que eu me derretesse. Assim que entramos na sala, ele fechou a porta e começou a me beijar. Primeiro de uma maneira suave, depois mais rápido e devastador. Quando me dei conta, já estava sentada sobre uma cadeira, com ele na minha frente, sorrindo de um jeito malicioso. Amos estava em todos os lugares. Ao mesmo tempo que sua boca estava na minha, ela se encontrava no meu pescoço e ouvido, sussurrando coisas fofas que me faziam querer gritar.<p>

De repente alguém (não me recordo quem, tamanho o meu embaraço diante a situação) abriu a porta da sala e nós, como grandes dissimulados que provamos ser, fingimos que nada havia acontecido. Eu sai despreocupada pelo corredor, deixando Amos dentro da sala com o intrometido. No meio do caminho, no espaço onde o corredor se transformava em dois e nós nos separávamos, ele me alcançou e disse:

- Até logo, ruiva.  
>Não sei qual foi exatamente o tempo que passamos lá, mas foi o suficiente pra me deixar de bom humor pelo resto da semana.<p>

N/A: Enfim, mais um pequeno capítulo. Acho que demorei demais pra postá-lo, mas é que ta uma confusão imensa por aqui e eu não to tendo muito tempo.

Esse capítulo continua sendo parte do flashback e eu espero que ele tenha sido mais esclarecedor e interessante que o outro.

No mais, é isso. Reviews, por favor *-*


End file.
